Breaking The Law For You
by Sannie
Summary: "mm…make it s…stop" she pleads looking at you through tears barley keeping her eyes open. "don't you dare Han! please" you shake her gently as your vision begins to blur, but it's too late. She stopped breathing. You stopped breathing.
1. blood, tears and gold

You were walking around your house. you didn't want to get in just yet. So you walk some more suddenly you find yourself at her doorstep. You don't know why you're here you don't know why you feel out of breath and there's no explanation for the pang you suddenly feel.

You hear a scream and your heart clenches, you feel your stomach drop. You knew that scream. You knew who it belonged to. You take off looking for her.

"HANNA!" you scream but you get nothing back. You run faster, search everywhere. you're starting to panic. _**Not her too.**_ "Hanna, don't play games with me where are you?" your voice comes out small. Finally you hear something close to a whimper you run to the source of the sound. You fall to your knees when you see _**her**_. Laying on the grass, she looked almost _**lifeless**_. Your hands hover over her, you're too scared to touch her afraid that you'll break her if you did. You feel the tears streaming down your face. She looks so small ,so broken. you move her head onto your lap. When you move her it hits you the smell of.._**Blood**_.

"Oh my god, Hanna.." you whisper "oh baby..what happened to you ?" you regret not brining your cell phone with you.

You want to run for help but you can't leave her, not like this.

"Hanna, come on stay with me don't…just don't leave me. Han please…" you say between sobs you hold her up and you bury your head into her neck "god," you think about screaming but you don't want to draw the attention of the crazy bastard who did this.

You don't know if it's the adrenaline rush or if Hanna's lost some weight but you hold her up in no time. She groans painfully and your heart jumps " yes honey I'm right here. I got you"

"I…uhh..slee..sleep I wan.." she tries so hard to get the words out and you wish it was you and not her. "No, no sweetheart don't sleep…do…don't sleep please" **Please don't die I don't know if I could handle it. It'll kill me Han.**

You curse your legs for not moving any faster.

Finally you find the road. You drag your feet to the closest house you find.

You ring the bell, knock and scream "PLEASE, ANYONE HELP ME!"

The door swings open "oh my god, dear what happened?" it's an old lady " please call 911!" you say breathing heavily. Your legs can't hold you and Hanna up for much longer. Your arms ache but you don't let go of her you never will. The old lady ushers you to go in and closes the door she then picks up the phone. She places it to your ear "911 what's your emergency?" " My friend , she's been injured badly…she's been bleeding nonstop please hurry!" she tells you to press hard on the injury but you don't know what happened or where's she bleeding from.

You lay her on the couch and kneel in front of her. You look at her and find that her white shirt is mostly covered in blood. You feel your stomach flip "who the hell did this to you…?" you blink back tears. You have to know where to press so you lift her shirt off slowly but gently.

Her torso is covered in blood and bruises "oh baby…" a soft sob breaks its way out of your throat.

You take the wet cloth that the old lady hands you.

You start cleaning blood off Hanna's abdomen. She suddenly stirs and whines softly "Em…"

Your heart jumps again " I'm right here Han"

"hurt..it…it hurts Em" her voice breaks when she whispers your name

" I know..I know sweetie but I have to see where it hurts." You say trying to keep your voice steady but it breaks no matter how much you try. "ev..every…ugh everywhere" she says between sobs. "sshhhhhh, I'm right here baby you'll be ok I'll never leave you ok?"

"mm…make it s…stop" she pleads looking at you through tears barley keeping her eyes open.

"don't you dare Han! please..." you shake her gently as your vision begins to blur, but it's too late.

She stopped breathing. **_You_** stopped breathing.

She stopped breathing. _**You**_stopped breathing.

**A/N:** So this is my first attempt ever writing a fic.

tell me what you guys think shall I keep going with it ?


	2. Bad Dream

** Bad Dream**

"Hanna…" you whisper as you hear the sirens. Suddenly you're carried away by someone. **No! Hanna!**

You start to kick and scream " No, You don't understand! You have to let go of me! "

"It's ok miss, we got this. She'll be fine I promise, just leave us do our job"

You let out a sob as your body sages against the paramedic.

And then you break down crying your eyes out. She can't die on you. You've lost too much for a girl your age.

_**He promised**_. She will be _**fine**_. He promised, so she has to be okay she has to wake up and be fine. She just has to!

_Han&EmHan&EmHan&EmHan&EmHan&EmHan&EmHan&EmHan&EmHan&EmHan&EmHan&EmHan&EmHan&Em_

The hospital stinks. You hate its smell. You always have.

You're a bloody mess. The cops integrated you for two hours. You feel drained, lifeless, _**alone**_. Your head hurt your **heart** hurt. _**Everything**_ hurt.

_**"hurt..it…it hurts Em" her voice breaks when she whispers your name**_

_**" I know..I know sweetie but I have to see where it hurts." You say trying to keep your voice steady but it breaks no matter how much you try. "ev..every…ugh everywhere" she says between sobs**_

_**"mm…make it s…stop" she pleads looking at you through tears barley keeping her eyes open.**_

You squeeze your eyes shut, trying so hard to block the recent memory out. **She'll be ok**. You keep telling yourself that.

Half of your heart believes it.

Hanna's been in the O.R since you came. It means she's been in there for the past 3 hours.

Your heart never slows down a beat. You're covered in her blood... it feels _**horrible**_. You just want to crawl into Hanna's arms and just stay there forever, but you can't. Gosh, will you ever stop crying? Suddenly Aria and Spencer burst through the ER doors. They rush next to you

You feel their arms around you and you feel a little, just a little bit less.. _**alone.**_

_**Her mom rushes in minutes later.**_

You feel a soft skin under your cheek. Opening your eyes slowly you wish all this was a bad dream. But you find yourself in that same fucking waiting room. You look at the time. You've been asleep for two hours. Aria touches your cheek softly. It takes you a moment to realize what she's doing "did I ever stopped crying?" you ask trying to sound light but it came out bitter. Aria shakes her head, she's crying too "even in your sleep" she smiles sadly.

"Where's Spencer?" you ask when you notice her absence.

"She went to bring us some coffee" you nod.

You suddenly remember why you're here

_**Hanna…**_

"Hanna?" you ask Aria hopefully. She shakes her head "she's still in the O.R"

You swallow the lump that forms in your throat.

"They promised, she must wake up" you whisper to yourself mostly. Aria hears you and takes a hold of your arm, clinging to it for dear life "she will, Emily." She says as she rests her head on your shoulder, you rest yours on top of her head. The memory hits you like tornado. You think of how Hanna once was with you. Holding you like this, resting her head on your shoulder like _**this.**_

You jerk away from Aria and stand up. You can't will the tears away!

This is so frustrating. You can't do anything to save her. You might be losing her just now. You're losing your **mind**.

It takes another two hours for a surgeon to come out "Mrs. Marin?" he asks "yeah I'm her mother"

He smiles sadly at her "she's lost a great amount of blood but, she'll recover" he says. "What do you mean? What caused the blood loss what happened to her?!" she asks hysterically. "she..uh..she's got two serious injuries um..two stab wounds precisely, one was low down her abdomen the other located on the left side of her upper back.." he says. she looks at him as if he's crazy. You see as silent tears run down her face she sits down, now crying openly.

You just stand there watching helplessly. It finally sinks in, you walk up to him "what else h…how bad is it..what else aren't you telling us?"

You ask hope and dread lacing your voice.

"may I ask, who are you?"

"I'm..her friend" you whisper the last part. He looks at you and then to Mrs. Marin who's crying uncontrollably in Spencer's arms. When did _**she**_ come back?

"There are cuts and bruises all over her torso, but they're in no way serious, her left wrest is severely damaged but fortunately not broken"

You feel the air as it punches its way out of you. Your eyes are filled with unshed tears. How long was she there? Who did this to her? How could they?!

"when..um..can I see her?" you ask your voice barley there.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to wait till she's stabilized and then you can see her" he says "so she's not..you mean she could die any minute?" you ask, horror evident in your voice.

"no I didn't say that but she's not completely okay, she's still in danger we have to keep her under observation until she's stable enough and then you're all aloud to see her" he says as he pats your shoulder "please, I just I want to..I just want to see her, I don't want..what if ..I want…please just let me see her it won't take long, please just please…" you know you didn't make any sense, and you don't know if he understood anything from all the sobbing you've done "I'm sorry" he shakes his head, turns around and leave. You feel a hand on your shoulder you turn around and bury your head in Aria's shoulder again. "How about you go back to your place, take a shower, get some sleep and then come back here tomorrow?"She asks you, soothingly running her hand up and down your head.

"No, I'm not going anywhere" you're not going anywhere until you _**know**_ for sure she's ok.

"Yes, you _**are**_. Like it or not, I'm taking you home" Spencer says out of nowhere.

"No, I'm not you're not my mom!" you shout, brushing the tears off your face. "Speaking of which your mom is worried sick about you, she just called me and I told her I'll bring you home" Spencer says casually.

"How can you be so.._**cold**_, don't you get it, Hanna might be dying and you're standing there like it's nothing big!"

"No, I don't get it! I don't get why anybody would do that to someone like Hanna! I love her she's one of my best friends but you are too and I want to take care of you because that's what Han would want me to do!"

She screams at as a lone tear makes its way down her face.

"Don't talk about her like she's dead she isn't!" you shout back, tears making it hard to see, _**why's everything so blurry**_? "Em…"is the last thing you hear before everything turns to black.

A/N : Thanks for the follows and your kind comments.

I'm sorry if this chapter sucks it was rushed out but I hope you guys enjoy it!

REVIEWS would mean the world.


	3. Love's To Blame

**A/N: Hey guys :) as you can see I update regularly but I really need your thoughts on every chapter or I'll stop writing cause I don't know if you guys like it or not. The second chapter I got no reviews so I guess it really sucked :/**

**Hopefully this one does the trick!**

**I know the chapters are kinda short but I'll write longer ones and post them in the future if I got enough feedback to keep me going.**

**Now enjoy :D**

**Love's To Blame**

"_**You'll have it all until it's gone...the books get burnt and status fall sometimes it feels like nothing will ever last but you, you last a lifetime"**_

_**You open your eyes slowly. You're at the same spot you found Hanna at. You flinch when you feel a soft hand on your arm you look to your right "Hanna…" you say breathless. "Hi" she says flashing you that brilliant smile of hers. You watch her big blue eyes sparkle with life, her adorable little dimples. You keep staring not quite believing that she's here with you, **__unharmed__**.**_

_**You lift your hand and place it on her cheek caressing it softly. She closes her eyes her smile grows bigger, if that's even possible.**_

_**You don't realize you're crying until you notice her frown "why are you crying?" she asks resting her weight on her left arm, now facing you. "I'm just," you take a breath "so happy" you smile but your tears are now streaming freely down your cheeks. She leans in kissing your right eye and then the left one before wiping your tears away with her thumbs. " you are a beautiful crier Emily Fields" you smile at that, she smiles back "but that doesn't mean I like it when you cry" you laugh softly "sorry" **_

_**She tucks her head under your chin snuggling further into you.**_

"_**Hanna," she hums as she repositions herself, her nose is now grazing your neck. You try to fight the shiver you suddenly feel but you can't, "I.." you can't find your voice. You really don't know what to say you just want hear her voice, to know she's there, that she's not leaving you.**_

"_**say something" you say eventually. There's a long pause …**_

"_**I love you so much, Emily" your heart stops for a moment there and picks up faster than ever.**_

"_**Me too" you won't tell her the words. You never could, you love her so much but you can't say it because your love for her isn't anything like her love for you. She loves you so much, you know that but that's not the love you really want from her so you won't say you love her back because you don't love her the way she wants you to.**_

_**You close your eyes as you drift back to peaceful slumber with Hanna in your arms. **_

_**Safe and sound**_

You open your eyes slowly, blinded by the light. The first thing you see is your mom "Emily, honey why didn't you tell me?" she asks while crying holding your hand so tight you might feel the pain if you weren't so numb.

_***Where's Hanna? Where am I?***_ the first thoughts that come up to your mind.

"What happened?" you're surprised at how raspy your voice sounds.

"You blacked out," you turn to look at Spencer "I'm sorry…" she says and you afford a weak smile. "I'm not mad at you" you say and before you know it Spencer rushes to your side "can I hug you?" you laugh lightly "come here, silly" you sit up slowly and hug her tight "I really am sorry, Em" she says once again "no, I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that it's just…it's Hanna the thought of losing her," Spencer cuts you off "you won't, we won't lose her."

"How long," you begin to ask "five hours. We were so scared!" Aria cuts you off this time.

"How's Hanna?" you ask

"She's um she woke up, her mom's with her right now" she answers you.

You stand up so fast, you feel lightheaded. Your mom rushes to hold you up properly. When you're balanced enough you look at Aria "where's she?"

"Emily, just rest for now, you'll get to see her soon enough" her lips are moving but you don't hear the words. All you can think about is big blue eyes and how you miss them looking back at you. To you it's been longer than a day you haven't seen them.

_**A week earlier…**_

"_**Why are you avoiding me?" Hanna asks, you just got out of class "Emily, what is this about?!"**_

_**She tugs at your arm making you turn around. "it's nothing" you say. "Come on, you can't even look me in the eye,"**_

"_**I told you it's nothing drop it Hanna!" you whisper harshly, you regret it immediately though. "I'm sorry" you whisper, she just looks at you. "what do you want me to say, Han?" you say sounding frustrated "just tell me what's bothering you?" she asks you desperation evident in her voice. "Nothing, I just told you nothing's bothering me Hanna, just leave it alone!" You snap again "what the hell is that supposed to mean?! What, you expect me to walk around knowing I somehow made you unhappy and just be ok with it?" she screams in one breath. "How would **__you__** know if I was happy or not, you're always with that sorry excuse for a boyfriend!"**_

_**You realize what you just said, oh dear.**_

_**She looks at you for a long moment "is this what it is? You don't like my boyfriend?" she asks.**_

_**You gaze into her eyes, trying so hard to just make her understand.**_

"_**Emily, he is my boyfriend. I love him, like it or not but he's here to stay" she says with a cold stare. You feel your chest contact with pain, your breath hitches. You know you're so close to breaking down, but you have to say this "well, I guess he should stay, but I can't Hanna" you turn around but she stops you "what do you mean…Em, please don't make me choose" she pleads "I'm not trying to make you do anything, it's just…I can't do this anymore Han" you turn around and leave, never looking back.**_

_**You don't answer her texts, calls, emails or voicemails after that day. You're through. Even if it kills you inside, you die a million times a day with her anyway.**_

_**You didn't know a week from then you'd find her that way…**_


	4. The Beauty And The Tragedy

**The Beauty And The Tragedy**

_**For I am finding out that love will kill and save me  
Taking the dreams that made me up  
And tearing them away  
But the same love will take this heart that's barely beating  
And fill it with hope beyond the stars  
Only love**_

"I…I have to see her" you say before you run out the door. You run aimless just like the day you looked for her. You'll find her, you always did.

"Excuse me, where can I find Hanna Marin?" you ask the receptionist or whatever they're called, god you hate this place!

"I'm sorry, you are…?"

"I'm..her friend" you say sounding frustrated.

She gives you the number of the room; you don't even thank her as you run to her room.

You're too excited to knock but you do anyway, you don't want to be rude, plus you don't know how she'll react to you once she sees you.

You enter.

She's lying there asleep, looking paler than ever, you would cry but you're just so tired.

You get closer; your heart is beating so hard, she's so beautiful.

"Hanna…" you choke out her name as you hold her hand

"I'm so, so sorry" you say between sobs " I just, I love you, I really do and I…" sniffle ".. I missed you so..much" "I still do, I miss every second with you," you cry silently, it's so hard to get the words out "I..when I found you, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry, about everything..I was so selfish, I shouldn't have left you, you're my best friend…what the hell was I thinking?!" you let your fingers run circles around her knuckles. " I'm..it was so hard watching you walk around with him, I saw the way you looked at him, I wish..I just wish you could look at me like that" you let out a bitter chuckle " but I guess that'll never happen" you smile sadly "but I don't care, I just want to be around you, even if it means ripping my heart to shreds. I'll always be there for you Han" you let silence take over for a little while.

"Hey! Remember when I first met you? We were what 11?" you say faking enthusiasm trying to change the subject even though you're practically talking to yourself. You're just so tired of crying, "you were covered in mud, I could barely see you," you laugh lightly "you scraped your knee, you were crying hysterically so I came and lift you piggy style" you say grinning at the memory "you were SO heavy, but I held you up anyway, because I was your knight" you smile sadly "you said I was your knight" a lone tear slides along your cheek "did you know that that made my whole week? Seriously I was walking around saying I'm Cinderella's white knight! I didn't even know your name" you whisper.

"I wasn't that fat…"you whip your head around at the sound of her voice and watch striking blue eyes gazing back at you.

"you are..."cough "still my knight.." she gives you a weak smile "hey there Cinderella" you whisper smiling through tears, stroking her short blond locks gently " Hi" she smiles back holding your hand that was holding hers to her chest "I missed…you..so much" she rasps out clearly in pain. "I missed you more" you say as you bring her hand to your lips kissing every knuckle. "I'm so glad you're okay" you whisper in one breath feeling tears prickling your eyes.

"I'm..so tired..Em" her voice comes out weak, broken. "it's ok just close your eyes princess," you whisper while still stroking her hair "but..you'll leave…won't you?" you feel as if someone stabs you right in the heart, how could you leave her, just how selfish you were. "no, honey I'm not going anywhere"

"Promise?" she says her eyes now closing. "promise." You say as you kiss her forehead. Your heart jolts with love and everything, you love her you'd do anything for her.

_You sleep the night in a chair next to her bed, you won't leave her, you promised._

**___Han&Em__Han&Em__Han&Em__Han&Em__Han&Em__Han&Em__Han&Em__Han&Em__Han&Em__Han&Em__Han&Em__Han&Em__Han&Em__Han&Em_**

The next time she wakes up she's in so much pain that they had to put her on medical comatose for a week.

All week long you did not leave her side, not _**once**_.

**Friday- 3:00 PM**

"Caleb…" she rasps out and you shoot out of your chair "what, Hanna?" you ask not sure what she just said "…Caleb" she says again, much clearer. Your heart clenches with _**pain** _but what did you expect? "I'll..I'll go get him, he's probably with Spence outside" you say pointing awkwardly to the door. You turn around and get out before she can fully wake up and see how much you're hurting.

"um, Caleb, Hanna's up, she's asking for you" you tell him not looking him in the eyes. He runs past you and you hold back a sob but it breaks through you anyway. Gosh since when are you like this?!

You don't realize what's going on but someone's holding you. "Spence…" you whisper, so much pain evident in your voice.

"shhhh, she's okay Em, she's okay" she whispers repeatedly against your head while you continue to cry nonstop.

**_Han&Em__Han&Em__Han&Em__Han&Em__Han&Em__Han&Em__Han&Em__Han&Em__Han&Em__Han&Em__Han&Em__Han&Em_**

It's been three hours since he got in. you feel sad, you feel horrible. Now you really don't know what to do, you want to leave but you promised Hanna you'd stay, but you're not doing anything, she's got Caleb. She wants **_him_ **there she doesn't want **_you_**.

You better leave.

You take your stuff and ask your mom to take you home.

_You don't sleep at all that night._

You check up on her the next day "she's doing great" Spencer tells you "she can say a full sentence without coughing her lungs out" she says lightly. It's supposed to be funny but you can't get yourself to laugh. Spencer senses the tension "Emily, what's going on with you? Why don't you want to see her all of the sudden? I mean last week you wouldn't leave her side!"

"it's nothing" you say not even bothering to be convincing.

"Em…" she says on the other line "I don't know..Spence I really don't wanna talk about it" you say sounding helpless. "okay, as you wish" she says. "will you..can you…like..keep," you say but she cuts you off "you updated, yeah sure, we're buddies!" she says smiling "thank you Spence," you say. "anything for ma man!" you laugh softly "bye" you say still laughing at her silliness.

You turn around and your smile immediately drops as you look at a picture of you and Hanna lying on the grass, eating cupcakes.

You sigh, you **_really_ **do miss her. You just don't know **_how_ **to be around her anymore.

**Tuesday – 9:00 AM**

You wake up at the sound of your ringtone

"Hello" you rasp out "Hi, it's Aria" you hear the chipper sound on the other line "I know who you are, silly" you chuckle.

"okay, um I…well..ah I don't know how to say this but, Hanna…"

Your heart jumps out of your chest at the mere mention of her name "what?! What's wrong with her?! Is she okay?!" you ask frantically now sitting up "no god NO! calm the hell down!" she says "she just wants to see you" she says sounding hesitant "yeah…?" you ask starting to lose patience. "she was pretty pissed" she says.

"oh…"it's the only proper response you could think of. "I'll be..I'll be right over" _***cough*whipped*cough***_ you hear this over the line and you know exactly who it belongs to. Spencer is so dead.

You change into a dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt. You grab your jacket and head to the front door.

**A/N:So, what do you think ?**

**I really hope you guys are liking the story.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE KIND WORDS AND SUPPORT 3!**

**seriously it means the world. They're what keep me going!**

**love you.**


	5. The Daylight

**Darkness was my future**  
**Hopeless were the patterns**  
**Callous was my heart, so it seems**

**Oh and I should breathe a little bit softer  
Oxygen reminds me I lost her  
I'm repairing my heart for you**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

You're on your way to the hospital. You brought flowers, roses her favorite.

You don't know what to say when you meet her, you haven't talked in almost two weeks. She's alright now, she's conscious and you're scared to death.

You don't want to confront her. You don't want to talk, but you have to.

Before you know it you're at the hospital.

You stay inside of the car for a little while, thinking of what to say, you really don't know what to say…

Your phone vibrates inside of your pocket, it's a text. Your heart races as you open it. It's from Spencer "Caleb is here you better hurry!" you take the bouquet and run inside you just want to get there in time.

When you get there no one's in sight.

You go straight to her room.

You decide to knock this time but there's no answer, so you knock again; still no answer. Your heart races; afraid that something might've happened to her. You open the door and your heart sinks at the scene. You can't believe that you're still affected by this, you should've gotten used to it by now but still it feels as if your heart's been ripped out of your chest. Hanna was holding his hand to her chest just the way she held yours the other day except she's kissing him now, passionately. You can't cry she can't see you crying so you hold it together and turn around to leave "Em," you hear her yell as you close the door behind you.

You throw the bouquet to the chair and sit beside it.

You lean your head backwards and set your emotions free.

What the hell are you still doing here ?! are you some kind of a masochist ?

It hurts more and more as the days pass by, and you don't know what to do about it. How can you get over her?!

For now you just sit there not knowing what to do next…

Suddenly Caleb is standing in front of you "She wants to see you…" he says sounding almost apologetic.

You nod and get up "you forgot this," you turn around, he hands you the bouquet and smiles you don't bother to smile back as you take the bouquet and go inside her room.

"What was that about?!" Hanna snaps as soon as you're close enough "what was what?" you ask faking indifference. "Never mind" she whispers.

"I..uh..I brought these for you…your..uhh…your favorite" you stutter as you hand her the bouquet. She gives you that breathtaking smile of hers "thank you" she whispers and…wait is that a tear you see?

"wha..Han why are you crying?" you ask her softly as you get closer.

"I just miss you, " she whispers heavily "well, I'm right here," you say, sounding nothing like yourself. " why are acting this way?" she asks you, frustration lacing her voice.

"What way?" you ask hoping she'll let it go. "Cold."

You flinch at the word but you say nothing, "it's..it's been so long since we last talked and I..this happens to me! don't I mean anything to you anymore?!" she's yelling at you now through tears. You have no idea what to say, you're afraid if you opened your mouth, you'll tell her everything you've kept inside for so long.

You hear her groan, you look up and she's holding onto her side "oh my god" you say realizing what's going on. You grab her hand and hold it away from the wound "you're bleeding," you say as you push the button calling the nurses. It isn't that bad but you have to take caution.

"I..I was so scared, Em and…and you left, you promised…you wouldn't "she whispers painfully. "and I never will Hanna, but you're making it so hard for me to stay" you whisper the last part "ho…how so what..what did I d..do?"

She winces and you're heart breaks "shhh, Hanna let's not talk about it right now ok,"

"Excuse me you'll have to wait outside" the nurse tells you and you nod heading outside.

It takes them 15 minutes to re stitch her wound closed. Once the doctor's out you run up to him "is she okay?" you ask urgently "it's nothing serious, a few stitches were loose so we re-stitched her up, she's up and kickin'" he tells you smiling, "can I see her?" you ask shyly "sure but you'll have to leave soon, we can't have her under any pressure right now." he tells you and you nod running past him and into her room.

She's awake "Hey" you say softly but she doesn't respond. You look at her but she's looking away from you, you know she's crying. You take her hand "Han," you say, but she doesn't look at you "excuse me" you hear the nurse say "just a minute, could you leave us for just a minute" you say to the nurse and she nods and gets out of the room. You get closer to Hanna "Look at me" you say but she also doesn't comply. You touch your hand to her chin and slowly; she turns her head around, "I'm sorry. I know I've said it a million times before and I know that it doesn't fix things but I am so sorry, and I love you, and..and you're my Cinderella…how could I ever leave you?" you say as you wipe her tears away with your free hand, feeling your own tears running down your face, you smile sadly at her, she opens her mouth and then shuts it, you feel so much for her that moment that you lean down without thinking, you're face is now inches away from hers but she's not pushing you away so you slowly lean a little bit closer, she leans up a bit you're looking into her eyes, like you're searching her head but you see nothing, you can't see anything there, but she's getting closer by the second.

Why is she doing this?

Your lips are barley touching, gosh this is taking **_forever_**, she closes her eyes first so you close yours and lean a bit closer until your lips are touching and then you hear her let out a painful whimper and just like that you snap out of it.

OH MY GOD what the **_hell_ **was that?! You gently put her back to laying down position "easy," you whisper, not daring to look her in the eye "hey," she whispers tugging at your sleeve and you lean back down, you're at eye level, you don't know what she wants from you, "Hanna…" you say softly, **_desperately_**.

She just looks at you with unshed tears in her eyes "don't go," she whispers, pleadingly.

"I have to, they said I should," you say softly "but I'll be back tomorrow, and the day after and the day after till you're out from here" you say smiling "but I want you here" she says and your heart skips a beat,

she wants **_you_ **here; not Caleb, **_you_**.

You lean down just like you did seconds ago this time Hanna closes her eyes immediately not wanting to waste any time, she takes your head in her hands and strokes your cheeks with her thumbs, it is so clear to you now, but you can't do this. You **_know_ **she doesn't feel the same way; you have no idea why she's doing this, why she's acting this way towards you, but you **_know_ **she loves **_him_ **and not you.

You close your eyes and will the tears away as you rest your forehead against hers.

You kiss her nose and then her forehead.

She opens her eyes slowly and looks at you questioningly , you take both of her hands from your face and kiss each palm; smiling sadly at her "I'll see you tomorrow" you say as you turn away and leave without looking back.

That night you couldn't stop thinking about her, and her lips; how they felt against yours even if it was for mere seconds.

You don't know what to say to her the next day, but for now you know you've done a **_stupid_ **thing, you might've ruined your only shot with her.

But it was the **_right_ **thing to do.

You try to convince yourself it was.

**A/N:Hope that was a good read!:D**

**love you all! seariously your reviews keep me going, thank you all so much!**

**so now that they almost kissed, how do you think things are gonna go for Hannily from now on?**

**the song is The Daylight by Andrew Belle. He's one of my favorite artists ever!**


End file.
